1. Field
The present invention relates to improvement in a front structure of a motorcycle including a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a front structure of a motorcycle including a screen for shielding traveling wind (see FIGS. 3, 4, 5 of Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. Hei 4-37089, hereinafter Patent Document 1.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 5 of Patent Document 1, an upper cowl “11” (the quoted number indicates a reference numeral used in Patent Document 1. The same shall apply hereinafter.) is provided in a front portion of the vehicle, an air intake opening “15” is formed in the upper cowl “11,” and an outer screen “20” is fixed to an attachment portion “19” of the upper cowl “11” above the opening “15.” An inner screen “21” is supported in a vertically slidable manner to the outer screen “20” at the vehicle rear of the outer screen “20.” The outer screen “20” and the inner screen “21” constitute a wind screen “22.”
As shown in FIG. 4 of Patent Document 1, an air cylinder “23” is attached to the inner screen “21” and moves the inner screen “21.” When a part of traveling wind flows in from the opening “15,” the traveling wind passes through between the outer screen “20” and the inner screen “21,” and flows as indicated by arrow B.
In the technique of Patent Document 1, the flow path of traveling wind changes when the screen is slid vertically. Hence, the amount of traveling wind fed to the rear side of the screen may vary, and there is room for improvement.
There is a need for a technique that can suppress variation in steerability of the vehicle, in a motorcycle including a screen whose height is vertically adjustable.